


“上司是爱哭鬼怎么办？”（或者“莫斯科相信眼泪”？）

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 文如其题。赠Seikai太太。史诗级OOC。文嘛，愿者上钩。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 14
Collections: 梅普合集





	“上司是爱哭鬼怎么办？”（或者“莫斯科相信眼泪”？）

德米特里进办公室的时候无奈地叹了口气。  
“瓦洛佳，瓦洛佳。” 安委会副主席用指节叩了叩门框，如是说。“别这样啦。”

西方媒体曾盛传过一个笑话：奥列弗•斯通对某个政坛老油子玩笑道“想我了吗？”收到的回答听上去更加像个玩笑：“想你，等你来这期间我都哭了好几次了。”  
这句话被冠以“鳄鱼的眼泪”的标题上过好几次头版。而相较于大部分人——包括绝大部分的的俄国高层人士报之的粗鲁笑声，德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇•梅德韦杰夫先生对此的回应是极为微妙的。当他在社交媒体上看到这些，往往都表情扭曲地急速跳过。究其原因，恐怕三言两语难以说清道明，除非你经历过他经历过的。  
且不谈弗拉基米尔青年时代在友人墓前哭成泪人的陈年往事，德米特里都不敢跟顶头上司提起“冷血”这个词，甚至连词根都要绕着走。想那年，他亲眼见证了弗拉基米尔攥着报纸，盯着A版上巨幅的乔治•沃克•布什惆怅而冷漠的脸，接下来像玻璃器皿一样一点点开裂，然后稀里哗啦碎了一地的样子。起先是肩膀的微微抽动（德米特里将其归咎于怒火），接下来一切开始向一个令人难以理解的方向发展起来。弗拉基米尔用一只手撑住脸，目光还聚焦在报纸上，而后眼圈开始发红，细碎的抽噎声从牙缝里漏出来。接下来弗拉基米尔就用报纸蒙住了脑袋，在单人沙发里抽搐成一团。德米特里此时几乎希望自己此生从未和弗拉基米尔单独待在一个办公室里过。若是总理先生能像点样子地嚎啕一下，德米特里还能像安慰哪个被家暴的妇女一样做点什么，最可怕的就是他哭得抽抽搭搭还一个劲地压抑。德米特里确定自己无法安慰一个死于家暴的女鬼，因而不得不像一个石雕一样杵在办公桌后面大气也不敢出。不过，“石雕”这个比喻显然有失偏颇。德米特里哪有铁石心肠？若定要作比，德米特里愿讲自己是沙，遇到泪水就会糊成烂泥淤在地上——更何况是那人的泪水？综上所述，回想起那天，熊先生依旧认为那绝对是自己总统生涯中最难捱的一日。他像个沙雕似的在办公室里定定地站到暮色四合才等到弗拉基米尔消停下来。他甚至都确定不了弗拉基米尔到底是心情平复了还是把他自己折腾睡着了。  
不幸的是，德米特里本认为这就是故事的结局，结果他错了，这只是噩梦的开端。在电视上，他看到弗拉基米尔在蒙古国出访时，国歌奏起的那一瞬就失态了：这件说不清道不明的事给佩斯科夫增加了无数小时的工作量。“风沙大迷了眼”这种借口让德米特里哭笑不得。佩斯科夫该把他主子颤抖的肩头死死按住，讲出这种话才比较有说服力。至于选举之夜，德米特里则不得不在往休息室的路上问后勤人员借面巾纸，以防记者们用机关枪一样的相机快门拍下一摞摞存心要逼死可怜的新闻秘书的高清大图。  
德米特里曾将这一切归结于一个“事实”：弗拉基米尔法律上的单身（或者曾经的心理单身）导致他不得不将流泪作为情感宣泄的一大途径（当然还有痛批下属这另一大途径）。虽说德米特里和弗拉基米尔的事实如今已经超越了“事实”，但就总理先生工作的繁忙程度而言，德米特里是不能尽职尽责地陪伴在他的身边的。可德米特里还是想尽可能地做到随叫随到：所以他决定辞去总理一职，荣膺和上司距离甚近的安委会副主席。这也就是为什么他会在佩斯科夫砸开他的办公室门两分钟后出现在这一间办公室门口。

“弗拉基米尔，这个月第三次，不能再这么下去了。你得干点什么事减减压。”德米特里用胳膊肘关上门，小心翼翼地试探弗拉基米尔。而弗拉基米尔把鬓发泛银的尚有些稀疏金毛的脑袋埋在小臂之间，伏在办公桌上发出大型动物受伤后的呜咽声。德米特里笃定弗拉基米尔听到自己了，那只大猫可以分辨自己远在二十米外的步声：他只是故意不理不睬，等着下属的进一步动作。于是德米特里蹑手蹑脚地越过厚绒地毯，从办公桌侧面探出头来，轻轻把手搭在弗拉基米尔习惯性微颤的肩上：“我在你身边。”接着双手上攀，滑过颈侧，而后耳侧，而后颊侧，轻柔地抬起他的脸，将一个吻印在他的额角，吻去一颗泪珠，追逐一道泪痕。德米特里看得见桌上一沓沓用血红色钢笔标记的刺眼数据，看得见一张张显然不乐观的报告，他可以说出很多话，可他选择了沉默。他很清楚他需要什么。弗拉基米尔一时止不住哽咽，只是将手叠放在那双给他以安心的手上，用朦胧带雾的眸子稀里糊涂地凝视另一双蓝灰色的眼睛。德米特里最受不了男人这样望着他。弗拉基米尔的瞳色因为岁月而变得深沉，却未曾变浑浊过一丝一毫，反而更加吸引人，澄澈、深邃，像六月的北冰洋。此时粘连在一起的浅色睫毛下噙着剔透的水珠，折射着米黄色的柔曼灯光。安委会副主席着了魔似的用拇指熨平他泛红的眼角边的细纹，轻声呢喃着年长男人的爱称。弗拉基米尔闭上双眼，伸出手去环住了下属的腰，把脸埋进了熊类动物软和的小腹，仿佛在其中找到了什么慰藉。德米特里轻轻叹息一声，小心地抚摸着大猫的脑袋，理顺柔软的金毛。他能用腹部的肌肤感受到弗拉基米尔啜泣和颤抖。而他并不介意他把眼泪一股脑地糊在了自己的西服上，毕竟自己是唯一一个可以消受这样被依赖感觉的人。除此之外，不得不说的是，谁叫这个爱哭鬼是自己的顶头上司呢？  
“好了，瓦洛佳，好了。”德米特里轻拍男人的后颈，呢喃道。弗拉基米尔蹭了蹭，却毫无离开的意思。这种孩子气的举动让德米特里哭笑不得。“总统先生，”德米特里呼唤一声，“该工作了。”弗拉基米尔一听“工作”一词就僵住了，半晌，从下属身上弹开，哼哧着趴回了办公桌上，揉着眼睛拾起笔来，脸上写满了不高兴，却又掩不住一点点泛起的满足。“去吧。”总统先生哑着嗓子指示下属，声音里带着点甜蜜的暴躁。  
德米特里顿了顿首，俯身再次在上司额上烙下蜻蜓点水般的一吻，而后带着微笑，逃命似地冲出了办公室。真是令人头疼不已，却又奇怪地乐趣满怀啊，如果上司是个爱哭鬼的话。


End file.
